


The Offering of a Heart

by stellarmiinho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AceRegulus, Childhood Nicknames, Coming Out, Dark Arts, F/F, F/M, M/M, Morcas, Necromancy, Peter is a Little Shit, Sacrifice, This got angsty, additional tags, i wish the black family didn't suck, its gay fam, jily, morcas lesbian queens, pre war peter, regulus is too young for this shit, remulus bffs, sirius and regulus are cute as fuck, snape is a little bitch, voldemort is rising bitches, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmiinho/pseuds/stellarmiinho
Summary: On the 6th year of Hogwarts, the Marauders were ready to have the best year of their lives, Sirius had left his parent's house, James had apologised to Lily for being childish and toxic. Remus was feeling more confident about his feeling for a certain boy, Regulus Black was more than sure of what he wanted for his life. Peter was his regular self. Dorcas and Marlene were dating for a year and Snape was bitterer than someone could think it was possible.With the rise of the Dark Lord, the things were getting worst outside the school and much more dangerous. It was up to the new generation to prepare themselves to fight against him and try to stop his dark empire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello. Well, it's been ages (like, literally 6 years or more) since I last wrote something related to Harry Potter but here we are, thanks to Remulus Cult (i love you guys)  
> It's more of an introduction really, but it's quite long, I hope you don't mind it will be more interesting, but here are a few things you should know:  
> 1) Regulus is a really nice guy here  
> 2) I really don't care much about Peter, so he won't be there too much  
> 3) I honestly don't like Snape, so don't expect him to be nice or to be spared  
> 4) English is not my main language so I apologise for my mistakes  
> Anyway, enjoy!

"1970. The Dark Lord had first made himself known. He was still nothing more than a scary wizard with a strange name and a wicked desire to conquer the wizarding world whipping out anyone who he thought wasn't worthy of having magic running through their veins. Mudbloods, Muggle-borns.   
He hadn't at that time, the amount of power he has now. Really, it was more like a shadow lurking around the corners and getting people to follow him, accept his truth as their own and make them spread the supremacist idea all over the United Kingdom and the rest of Europe eventually. It was somehow easy, you see. A lot of pureblood families thought that we... taint the wizarding world, you see.  
Now... please, don't worry too much. I'm safe where I am now and you are safe as well. No one knows about you guys. Just... be careful and send me letters often. I miss you already. See you at Christmas.  
Lovingly, Lily.  
September 1976

As she sent the owl home from the owlery, Lily Evans sighed. She felt a weight inside her heart as if she was just trying to hide the obvious from her parents, which wasn't entirely a lie. The young prefect knew she had to send news home. Her parents and sister knew something was wrong, just couldn't really place it. 'Not the Petunia cares, anyway', she thought bitterly. Her relationship with her sister just got worst as the years went by and she couldn't see a way of fixing it. The fact that Lily had gone to Hogwarts was just too much for the envious girl to take. Not that they were really close for starters, but since Lily hard started hanging with Severus, things had just gone even worst. 

Whilst the boy didn't like to be around Petunia because she wasn't a witch, she hated him for the exact opposite. She despised the fact that she wasn't "normal" and that she was friends with some weird, scrawny boy. Beyond the fact that she hated Spinner's End and her family's willingness to help those who couldn't afford what she did. The girl thought they weren't good enough for the minimum amount of luxury and she couldn't make her mind around anything that wasn't plain and boring, something that couldn't be explained by logic. So she pushed Lily away. Despite all of the younger girl's efforts, Petunia didn't accept that her little sister wasn't normal. Wasn't like her.

After Lily came back from her first year, Petunia barely talked to her. On her second year, the screaming started. Petunia didn't want to see her. On the third year, Petunia slapped her when she tried telling how was her year. Their parents had never felt so angry with their elder child and it just made her fury grows. Lily never tried again after that and felt deeply her sister's rage for her. 

After the fifth year, when Lily told her parents what Severus had done... what he had become, she couldn't help but sneak into Lily's room and snicker about the whole thing. When the redhead thought she couldn't feel more betrayed, there came Petunia and ruined everything. She thought it was somehow fair in a way. It was the only thing her sister could do to let go of all the frustration she felt about not being a witch. Still, it was like her heart was being squished and it hurt. She went over to Marlene's for the end of the summer. 

Marlene was something she couldn't describe, really. Her best friend was one of a kind, some sort of lone warrior, a wonder woman in the wizarding world. Her parents raised her with all kinds of luxury and she wasn't one to hide how spoiled she was and yet, the girl was extremely humble when it came to her abilities. She was such a talented witch with such drive and conscience of what was right or wrong. Lily's admiration for her was endless, she usually thought about how much she wished she was more straight forward and confident, just like Lene was. 

She felt kind of out of place when she was at Lene's house. Whilst she was extremely welcome there and the girl's parents loved her, the lack of muggleness made her feel somehow uncomfortable, maybe because it wasn't Hogwarts, it was just a home. A wizard home. There was no television, no fridge. Their lamps were magically lightened up, there were protection wards all over the yard and she felt suffocated in a way. It was a good summer anyway. Being away from Spinner's End, Severus, Petunia... it gave her time to think.

Ever since Potter had pulled that prank on him... It was not as if she was thankful to him in any way. No. Not Potter. Well, maybe a little bit. It was worth at least to open her eyes to what Snape really felt about her, about her blood. But she still couldn't make herself believe that James Potter wasn't that bad (despite Remus and Marlene's arguing in his favour because of course, her best friend would be friends with that ingenious cunt). 

And she obviously knew how handsome he was, she thought bad of him but wasn't blind and everyone else also knew. And he knew people knew. And the wretch used that to favour himself, which made things all worst somehow. Maybe because she felt like he used people just to have some pleasure and discarded them easily, being the playboy he was raised to be. A spoiled brat with his heart in the right place, that she could never deny. Lily had never seen Potter so mad as he was when Snape spatted the insult to her face. If one thing was to be said about him on a more positive note, was that he was loyal and he despised all kinds of prejudice. The fact that Snape, Lily's friend had called her a mudblood was just too much for him to accept. 

She closed her eyes for a bit, leaning against the parapet. Despite being summer there was a cool breeze coming from south making her shiver. It was like nature itself was trying to warn them all about how things were about to get worse. It wasn't until she heard someone clearing their throat loudly that she turned to the door. There was Sirius Black, in all his splendour looking rather puzzled. 

"Are you okay, Lily?" He asked taking a tentative step closer to her as if she was a scared animal. "I called you but you didn't answer." 'Oh" she thought, 'how distracted was I...'

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, Sirius. How was your holiday?" It was odd. She never thought that one day she would be in such a place in her relationship with Sirius Black that they could make small talk like that.

"Great, actually. I kind of moved permanently to Prongs' house so I'm quite alright now." She arched an eyebrow. She knew they were close, obviously. Best friends, but she never thought that Potter would actually open his house for him to live there. Maybe she really thought too little of him due to his childishness... 

"That's amazing news, Sirius. And your brother..." She let the sentence die on the tip of her tongue as Sirius demeanour darkened at the mention of his little brother. Lily barely knew him, but from what Remus always told her he was a sweet boy who was too afraid of defying his parents, so he pretended to be what they wanted when in reality he had not a single thought regarding blood supremacy, quite the contrary. But she had never spoken to him, in reality, she had never even seen Remus talking to him, although she should know better than assume Regulus would be stupid to show himself with Remus, out of all people. The prejudice against half-breeds was as much as with Muggle-borns, if not more and he wouldn't risk it, nor would Remus, the caring soul he was, let him.

"Still living in that shit hole. I honestly don't know what to do with Regulus it's... Tiring." Sirius sighed loudly.

"You don't have to take care of him, he isn't a child anymore, Sirius" she whispered taking a step closer to sim. "I know you worry, but don't you trust him?"

"I trust my brother, I don't trust my family. You don't know them, Lily. You have no idea how dirty, how filthy are their thoughts and I fear that if they ever find out about him..." his voice was so soft she was afraid she'd miss a few parts. "I've been through some nasty things back in the day and I don't want him going through it as well." An owl hooted loudly giving a sort of end to the conversation. "Who were you sending a letter to?" he asked, his voice back to the usual brightness, although this time Lily could see the pain behind it. Still, she obliged and smiled.

"My parents. Just keeping them up to date, you know."

"I see. Well, you should head down. Lene and Dorcas are looking for you." He had a glint in his eyes that Lily couldn't really place, so she shrugged the uncomfortable sensation and bade her goodbye to Sirius, but before she exited the owlery, she turned to him and said with a small smile on her lips:

"Things will get to their places soon, I have a good feeling about this year." And before even waiting, she fleed. 

...A...

Regulus knew something was out of place when his arm was brutally pulled and he was forced into an empty classroom in which the door was locked and silenced. He rapidly drew his wand, but as soon as it came, the hand wasn't touching anymore and a wolfish laugh came to his ears and he suddenly relaxed.

"What the fuck, Remus? Are you trying to be hexed?" 

"You couldn't, you're too slow, Reggy." Came Remus Lupin's sarcastic remark and the young Black couldn't help his smirk. 

"Expelliarmus!" He exclaimed quickly pointing at Remus' hand where rested his own wand that flew away as if it was nothing. "Too slow, you were saying?" The older laughed as Regulus put away his wand and he got his back from the floor. 

"I could still bite you, don't forget it," he said arching an eyebrow making faces, mimicking bites. Remus giggled and took a step back while Remus took several steps forward, pulled him by the hand and finally bit him on the shoulder making him squirm and chuckle.

"Stop it, mr. Wolf! I won't defy you again, you are oh so much stronger!" It was Remus time to chuckle at the antics of the younger. He then hugged him tightly. To him, each person had a very distinct smell. Regulus smelled of clothes freshly cleaned, fresh basil and new books, it was like home to him being so close to one of his best friends again. He felt the smaller melt against him, truly relaxed for the first time in a long while. 

"How was your holiday, Reggy?"

"Do you really have to ask me that? It was real trash, Rem. Seriously, I won't pull a Sirius because..."

"It would disgrace your family. And you would be killed. Both of you."

"They can deal with one black sheep, two... it's not an exception, right? They burned Andy from the family tree already... It was awful. Bella was there with her maniac expression and Cissa... poor thing. She had to marry that squib project, Malfoy." Remus had to bite back a grin at the description. "We have to talk. Later, we have to talk, but you need to call everyone."

"Is there a problem?" The older asked worriedly. Something about Regulus' voice, maybe the wavering made him feel uncomfortable like something was just about to happen, the static before the storm.

"I'd call it an emergency. But we'll talk later. See you, Remy." And like that, just like that, the slytherin left the classroom and Remus remained that, staring at the closed door with his heartbeat rate too high and a concerned expression. 

...A...

"Dorcas, for the last time. I did nothing wrong!" James' voice came loudly from the common room, it was more a whine than anything.

"That's where you are wrong. You were a dick for five whole years, maybe not with her, but with the guy, she considered her best friend. And with a bunch of other people, so be mature for once! If you want to get with her, you apologize and you change!" He blinked at the girl and tilted his head it was like he had never seen her in his entire life, the malice in her voice was almost palpable.

"I don't- I want to be her friend, I don't wanna fuck her and let go. I've been saying that for months, why don't you believe me?"

"James, really? We know you. Are you really up to not hitting on her and being just her friend?"

"Yes! Lene, I swear to Merlin's beard that I can do it." The girl squinted her eyes at him as if analyzing his entire existence based on that single moment. "I'll apologise then. Is it enough for you to believe me? You already made Padfoot go get Lily, so I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"I know admitting you are wrong is hard James," Dorcas said, her voice dripping with fake sympathy. "But a man does what he gotta do, right?" He groaned and threw his head back. James was a proud man but a good one. He knew when to accept the defeat and against those witches, he knew better than to defy them. And maybe, if he stopped being so childish, Lily could actually like him. Be friends with him. Fall in love with him? No. That was a distant dream. For now, he just wished the girl wouldn't look disgusted every time he directed a smile at her. James truly liked her, it wasn't just a petty thing, not at all. He could see his entire future with that woman with a bunch of little James' and Lily's running around the yard and flying on kids brooms. Yes.

"Right. Now can you please stop making me feel like a stupid child that needs to be scolded?" 

"Oh James, dear," he thought how ironic that sentence was but kept his mouth shut. "But you are exactly that."

"Shut up, Lene." The blonde had a sly smile on her face and James just sighed. There really was no use arguing with her. "Now leave me alone, will you? You can ask Lily what happened later."

"Oh, you don't want a crowd for the first time in your life? That's new!" 

"Wow, very sweet of you, D. Really appreciate how you are gentle with your childhood friend. I'll let your mum knows that's how you treat me."

"And I'll let yours know what you do with people around here, you don't try to play smart with me, Potter." She had a twisted smile, her delicate hand on her waist and voice dripping with amusement, although her words were threatening. "Good luck, Jamesie. Don't forget that we love you!" And with that, she took Lene's hand in hers and pulled her girlfriend to the girl's dormitory to do Merlin knows what. 'Well', the thought. 'That was great'.

Not long later, the portrait hole opened and Lily Evan in all of her glory entered the common room. The mere sight of her made James lose his breath. He swallowed and dried his hands on his pants before getting up and calling her. "Evans? May I have a word with you?" It sounded stupid even to his ears. "I... I wanted to apologise."

"You? Is this a joke?" She asked sceptically. James thought that she would act like that he would never even get the chance to be her friend. 

"No. Please, just... five minutes?" She watched him, his pleading beautiful almond eyes and gave in. If she was thinking just minutes before that he wasn't that bad, how could she deny that? Besides, he seemed so sincere and James just wasn't one to apologise or even joke about it, his pride was something that couldn't be ignored. 

"Five minutes" she answered in a small voice sitting by his side on the sofa right in front of the fireplace. "What is it, Potter?"

"Well," he started hesitantly. "I know I've been a jerk with everyone pretty much all the time we've known each other and I do that because... it's amusing and just... There is no way of it sounding nice, but it's a display of power, right? The Marauders are the coolest, the intelligent ones, the most gifted group in the school. I know it's not nice taking advantage of it, but it sort of became a habit. And there's also the whole thing with Snivellus..." She cleared her throat and he frowned. "Snape. I was so mad when he called you that... I know you don't need protection, you can fend for yourself. But he was your friend, how could he do that? I know he hangs out with Mulciber and Nott and I just don't see how you could be friends with him and it made me honestly disgusted that even then, he would say that. And I was just so fucking mad, Lily." He took in a deep breath before continuing. "Still, it's no excuse for what I did to him, I know that. Him calling you that was partially my fault and I'm so sorry about it. Also, it does not excuse what we did to others out of pride. And it's... I kinda hoped it would impress you, somehow? But it didn't. It just made you look pissed and disgusted every time I tried talking to you and at some point, it started to hurt. I hate being someone you despise. I hate being the one that pissed you off. I really like you, Lily. When I asked you out last year, it wasn't as a joke. But you would never go out with me and I get it now. And I won't do it again, I swear on Merlin's beard. Even..." His voice failed at this point. He had been ranting without even looking at her. Lily's eyes were teary, the emerald green orbs staring at him attentively, her mouth compressed in a thin line. "I like you, as I said. But I want to be your friend, for real. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. So if you please, can forgive me, I'll try to be an overall better person... And that's it... I think."

She stared at him for what felt like ages. She could see his hands twisting on his lap, but she just didn't know what to tell him. The honesty of those words was overwhelming. The part about Severus, the fact that he blamed himself for it, was touching. He might have triggered Snape, it was true. But it wasn't his fault that the boy thought that about her... about people like her. And him, admitting that the god damn pranks he pulled were wrong, was even better, her prefect self felt a tingling pride sensation, even though she knew he probably wouldn't stop them. It was part of his loud and playful personality and thinking of it now, she didn't even think it was a completely bad thing. She wanted to forgive him. It was like something was pulling towards him. And his confession was also so sweet. The fact that he was giving up trying to win her over and become her friend, was admirable. And so, she decided to listen to her feelings. Do what she felt was right. She took his shaking hands into hers and smiled softly. 

"I forgive you, James. We can be friends." His head shot up and he wore the brightest smile she had ever seen, her heart skipping a beat at the beauty of it. "And you don't need to stop all of you pranks, you know? We need some fun during these dark times... just don't be mean."

"You are the best, Lily Evans. Has someone ever told you that?"

"Not really. But I feel like I'm gonna hear it a bunch from now on." And that was the first time Lily smiled genuinely to him and when he squeezed her hands, the blush that crept on her face wasn't fury. 

...A...

"Did you do it?" The boy asked with a hushed voice. Even in the dungeons, they could never be really sure of someone listening to their talks.

"I did. After I left them. You?" 

"First thing after I left school." 

"Did they..."

"Yeah. On winter break. Do they suspect anything?"

"Nah. They're just stupid, have their heads up their arses, you out of all people should know." There was a bitter tone to his voice, irony bleeding through the words like an open wound. 

"Good. You know what to do, don't you? You seem to be quite stupid."

"Says who? You lost it last year."

"It was not... I will have it back. Now get out of here. And don't do anything stupid. Or I'll kill you myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the griffyndors things are good, for regulus not so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hello  
> This chapter is slightly longer than the previous one. yay i guess?  
> i wasn't planning on it, but it got real emo and sad all of a sudden, oh well  
> i hope you like it and dont cry? huhh  
> well, im being able to write it very often so i expect it wont be long until the next chapter  
> again, i apologize for grammar mistakes as english is not my first language  
> enjoy!  
> ps: Regulus calls Sirius Alpha, because the star is known as Alpha Canis Majoris and Sirius calls Regulus Leo, because it is the brightest star of the constellation of Leo

It was a month into the classes already and time seemed to be flying. Autumn had come and with it, the whole atmosphere around the school changed. With the arrival of October, everyone was getting excited about Halloween, especially because of the latest announcement Dumbledore had made on the third day of the month:

"We are to have a ball," the headmaster communicated before dinner and an excited chatter spread like fire among the great hall. "Silence! We are to have a ball, a masquerade. I'd like to clarify that all third years and above are invited to join the party. You must use your dress suit and can't show your face. The other professors and I decided it would am an excellent idea to have something to look forward. It will be on the 31st of October, on the night of Halloween. I hope you all participate and have fun while behaving at that! No drinking is allowed, I'd like to remind you." And just like that, he sat back down and the great hall exploded with talk.

"I can't believe it!" Sirius complained loudly. "I had so much in mind for Halloween..."

"It won't be that bad, besides there will be plenty of food and we can snog lots of girls," came Peter's reply. Lily, Remus and Sirius frowned at the statement, all of them for different reasons.

Lily felt disgusted with it, the audacity of him to think of women like that made her so mad. Ever since James had apologized, he never once made any joke related to girls, fucking them or using them to have fun. Either he was discrete doing it when she wasn't listening, or he had stopped the nasty behaviour (she hoped it was the latter). Remus had never done it in front of her and Sirius had an odd sort of appreciation for women and even though he was a womaniser, undeniably, he wasn't one to disrespect them or fool them for that matter.

Remus, he felt odd at the thought of them with women, or, he felt bad when he thought of Sirius snogging a girl and he couldn't really tell why so he didn't press it further, afraid of what he might find (because when he thought about James or even Peter, he was indifferent).

Sirius, on the other hand, just thought that snogging a girl wasn't something he'd like to do. Thinking about it, he had spent most of his holidays with James and Remus and not even once he had felt the urge to be with a girl. At that time he didn't give it much of a thought, but now that Peter had mentioned it, he just didn't fancy it at all.

"I'm sure you'll get to it, Wormtail, "James stated dismissively. "But we need to get those dress suit, right? I don't have such a thing, do you?" James asked looking around. It was clear as he spoke, not only to the marauders but particularly to Dorcas, that ever since he had come into terms with his relationship with Lily, even though they weren't too close (yet she had a feeling it wouldn't take long to change), that he had in some ways settled down. He was less hyper, cared less about trying to charm every witch he saw in his way with a smirk and a wink. His smiles were more genuine and even his demeanour overall was more mature. It made her happy, seeing her friend grow up to be not a boy, but a man with a decent attitude.

"There will be a visit to Hogsmeade before the ball, don't you worry," Lily cleared quickly and James directed a smile at her. She gave him a small grin back and turned to Marlene who was stuffing food in her mouth with Dorcas some weird reason. "What... are you even doing? Have your mom not told you to not eat too much? You'll choke."

"Mum doesn't need to if you will, does she?" She tilted her head and blinked with a playful smile after she had swallowed. "Now, don't be a spoilsport. It's fun because D can't manage too much and she gets all flustered." Lily sighed. It was cute, true enough. She kind of wished she had someone like they had each other, it was adorable and they loved each other so much, it was admirable. She had great friends, but she felt like something was missing. She wanted to love and to be loved, but it was oh so hard being who she was. The famous prefect with the always so perfect attitude, never once stepping out of the boundaries, an incredible example to any witch or wizard and yet... filthy. Her blood wasn't what it should be and so wasn't she. What worth was it, all the appearances, if she was a mudblood? Nothing.

Would she have to marry a muggle if she ever wanted to be with someone? Would she have to hide her true self? Or would some wizard take pity on her? Would she even be able to fall in love before the war blow? Would someone ever fall in love with her? Those questions bothered her to no end. Were things that she feared. She grew up in a loving house and she wanted to have that as well, but seeing as things were going on, Lily couldn't be sure if she would even make it a year after school. The Dark Lord was rising with increasing speed and things were looking each day drearier.

James, looking from one to another, saw how Lily's expression went blank and she suddenly fell silent. He squinted his eyes at that, observing her as the girl's expression darkened and her shoulders slumped. It was like watching a balloon deflate, from bright and happy to miserable and sorrowful. He couldn't know for sure what she was thinking about, but if one could guess, he'd say it was about Lene and Dorcas. James sighed. He wished Lily knew how much he liked her, truly liked her. How much he was willing to do just to see her smile, the one he grew to appreciate during the last five years they've known each other. 

Instead of saying something that would make their friends pay attention to her (and to the fact that he had shut everyone down to watch her), he reached for the pudding displayed on his right, served it, and put it in front of her with slightly more strength than necessary, just to catch her attention. She blinked twice, looking from the desert in front of her to him and back. He shrugged and gave her a wink. Lily bit her lip holding back a smile and James felt his heart skip a beat. She was stunning, a masterpiece. He couldn't tell how much he had waited for something like that to happen, for her to acknowledge him, not as some annoying stupid boy, but as someone she could rely on. 

"Prongsie have you finished?" Sirius' melodious voice reached him and he raised an eyebrow. "We have things to do if you don't remember." 

"I... do. I do remember yes."

"Please tell me you're not planning something horrific..." Lily pleaded, lifting her eyes from her pudding. "I'd hate to give you detention... And Remus, you're a prefect yourself."

"Don't worry, pretty Lily!" Sirius exclaimed getting up and condescendingly petting her head, so she swatted it away. "We won't do anything... well, we will. But it won't be bad."

"Maybe it is detention worthy but only if you find it, yeah?" Remus winked and squeezed her shoulder with a charming smile. She sighed. Even if he was a prefect, he was still a Marauder and there was no denying on that. Not that she disliked it since it made him the boy she learned to love like a brother, but it did worry her to no end sometimes.

"Would you like something sweet for tomorrow morning?" Peter inquired with a cheeky smile. 

"Well, now that you're asking" Marlene turned to them with her eyes all lit up on the mention of sweets. "I'd appreciate some Sugar Quills and Fizzing Whizzbees."

"And I'd love Chocolate Frogs! Maybe this time I can get Flamel and Agrippa. I swear if I get Slytherin one more time, I'm never buying that again..." Mumbled Dorcas frowning a little. She was as obsessed with the chocolate as much as she was with quidditch and that was quite a lot, seeing that she was a beater herself. 

"Well, don't worry about it. We'll make sure you get the good stuff" James winked playfully and Lily sighed. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't exactly worried and she also felt responsible. If people knew she was condescending with this kind of behaviour, Merlin she'd be ruined. But then, for a single moment, she decided it wasn't her problem if they got themselves into a problem. She would just pull a blind eye and hope for the best. "Don't you want something, Red?" He asked sweetly. For years she had hated being called that, but he made it sound more like a compliment, a statement and not mocking at all. 

"Bring me your favourite. What about it?" If it wasn't James, she'd swear he was blushing, but then he smirked and she knew it was all in her head (and the lighting). While analyzing him, she missed Sirius' and Remus' glances going from one to the other, stupid grins on their faces and also missed how Marlene and Dorcas were chuckling staring at them. 

Remus found it particularly amusing how Lily always made sure to deny that she ever felt anything at all for his friend (except maybe disgust) and how it took one apologie to make her become all soft with him and oh so lenient with them. "Yeah. We'll make sure to get it for you. Now we must go, ladies. See you tomorrow."

"Don't wait for us awake, ay?" Sirius teased. "We know how much you worry about our beautiful asses, but you also need to be rested." His tone was, for anyone who didn't know him, taunting; but all the three of them could spot the caring remark behind the mockery. 

"As if" Marlene scoffed. "I'd only be worried about Remus and his badge if much. You three can choke and I wouldn't care."

"How rude, Lene. I won't be bringing you your sweets if you're going to be this mean." Peter commented looking around quickly to check if someone was listening. 

"Now you listen here, don't you dare not buy her the fucking sweets, it's me who will have to listen to the whining all day!" With that, Lily kind of turned off everyone around her and directed her gaze to the staff's table. Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall and it didn't seem to be anything pleasant, taking that the woman's expression was one rather preoccupied. It felt like there was a thin layer separating the false hope and relaxation and the reality outside the school walls. Lily wondered if they had family outside and if they did, how worried must all of the professors be. 

She sighed thinking about her own family. She doubted the Death Eaters knew or cared for her but the fear was crippling and suffocating enough to make her lose her sleep for many nights. She feared that... she didn't want to even think of it, but it seemed to be inevitable. She feared that Snape would tell the Death Eaters about her family. Feared that she wouldn't be able to see her sister get married... There was so much to fear and do little reassurance. 

"... anyway, see you later. Don't forget that you're up to the patrol today." Remus' voice took her out of her terrible thoughts back to the immediate reality. 

"Yeah. Sure. See you guys later." The boy's gaze hung upon her for a second more than usual, but he let it go, they had no time and he was sure she wouldn't want to talk about it, but he kept in mind to ask later when they were both alone.

...A...

Regulus was beyond impatient when the four boys finally showed up. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the letter on his hands once in a perfect state now kneaded, his short dark hair dishevelled as he couldn't stop running his slender fingers through the soft locks. 

The whole dinner he had to listen to Mulciber, Nott and Snape talking about they were planning next. His stomach dropped as soon as he listened about how an attack was being set in Hogsmeade for the first visit of the year and the ball only made things easier, seeing that they'd have more targets. He couldn't avoid cursing Dumbledore under his breath for the stupidest idea he could've had. Why on Earth would he do something like that? It was obvious it would put the students in danger and yet, he had to sit there and listen, his stomach churning at every word he listened.

"Aren't you going to eat, Black?"

"I wasn't aware you cared for my well being, Mulciber," he replied coldly not daring to look at the other. Mulciber was a big guy, small eyes and a pea brain, but Regulus felt that his blanc expression would give him away at any moment so he didn't dare look away from his plate. "I'm just disgusted by all of this bullshit."

"Don't be so bitter, kid" Nott scoffed while raising his glass. "It will make our work much easier. Have your mother sent you a letter?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord will send ten of ours and He counts on us, of course." 

"Good. Snape, have you talked to him?" It made Regulus sick how Nott liked to play the leader as if he wasn't a complete nobody on the ranks of the Dark Lord and yet, he had his surname and was a talented wizard, much cleverer than Mulciber, much more attractive than Snape. "Will he do it?"

"I did, but I don't know if he will. Maybe it's too early. We can't risk it, you know. We can easily find an excuse, him, not so much. He better lay low for now and we don't need him. He's... less gifted than one would expect."

"Very well. Regulus, have you burned the letter?" It took two seconds, almost too long for him to answer, his shoulders stiff, his knuckles white giving the force he was applying into holding his cutlery. 

"Yes, I have. Don't ask stupid questions, Nott. What do you think of me? I'm not one of your..." He stopped midtrack. It wasn't wise to keep going. "Don't you worry about it. Now if you excuse me, I have pending business to deal with." The older boy raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Regulus got on his feet and quickly left the great hall. 

As soon as he got to the main entrance, he let himself slip until he reached the ground, his back on the wall, his eyes closed as he ran his hands through his hair again and again in a sort of hope it would make his thoughts more clear. He reached for the letter inside his robes, his grasp tight on it. The object felt like burning, even though he knew it wasn't true. He could just wait for Sirius and Remus and so he did. He knew Peter and James would be with them and that they'd dismiss the boys on the village, both of them heading to Honeyducks whilst him, his brother and Remus would go to the Hogshead fetch them something stronger than pumpkin juice and talk properly. 

They used a spell to silence the door so they could go out unnoticed. That was the best time to leave the castle in secret since all the professors were at the Great Hall together with the prefects, besides, Remus and Regulus carrying the badge themselves would perhaps cause less suspicion in case someone saw them by the entrance. As soon as they exited the massive doors, Sirius transformed on his animagi form, a massive black dog with silver-blue eyes and long fur as he ran down the steps he let out a howl and a bark making the Marauders laugh.

"C' mon, Padfoot. We can't let Rem and Reg behind, now can we? I know you love being in your true form but we need you human."

"That was low, Prongsie. We'll talk later about a certain someone and how you are as blunt as a quidditch bat." Regulus rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his brother being happy, but it hurt him the fact that he could never have the same thing. And yet, Remus was slinging an arm around his small shoulders. The taller boy smiled warmly at him. The moon was far from being full, so he looked so alive and so bright, it warmed his heart. "Well, we better get going. Merlin knows what will happen if they catch us here." Remus took the hint and dragged Relugus with him in front of the others. It was still warm, the winter away but the breeze was cool enough to make the younger boy shiver. It felt somehow like the wind was bringing bad news with it. 

"So. Now that the others can't hear us, how are you, little brother?"

"The best you can be, living under the same roof as Bellatrix and Walburga. Can't believe she keeps delaying her marriage with Lestrange."

"Wouldn't you do the same? That guy is nasty" Remus laughed halfheartedly. "I've seen you talking with Nott. What did he say?"

"Straight to the point, you're no fun Moony. Did they treat you like always? Did they force you into something?" Sirius' voice was cool like it didn't bother him that his brother was submitted to such dark things at home, but to be honest, it gave him shivers, thinking about how Regulus was the Black Prince and had to testify frightful actions. It made him sick to his core, knowing that his baby brother was subject of the Dark Lord's interest. 

"They want me to become one of them." Remus' little smirk died in less than a second, his arm falling from Regulus shoulders. Sirius stopped in his tracks, frozen with how nonchalantly the information was given. The boy's voice had no emotion, he was just stating a fact. "As soon as I turn fifteen."

"Regulus that's... that's before Christmas."

"I know. Orion sent me a letter today, Nott asked me if I had destroyed it and I wanted to. But I had to show it to you first." Although he was trying to show a strong and brave facade as he handed the parchment, his hands were shaking and he couldn't even look at it. 

Sirius and Remus read it together and the light of the taller's wand seeing that Sirius could barely keep himself from crying or swearing or both.

My son,  
It is of your knowledge that we have the great honour of being in high regards with The Dark Lord, even though your brother taints the Black name with his filthy ideas and behaviour. But it is also of your concern that The Dark Lord has a great interest in you. He knows what a promising young wizard you are and so does your mother and me. You are a proper Slytherin with good friends, people with whom you should stick for the rest of your years in Hogwarts. 

We are aware of how many of your... less talented colleagues are trying to enter the ranks of the Lord, but know, my son. You are far ahead of them. The Blacks are in high stakes with Him. 

We know that you are a good child with your mind in the right place. We know that you wouldn't join blood traitors, rebels, mudbloods and half-breeds. We raised you and your brother well, but he went on the wrong path and that is unfortunate. I still hope that somehow he will see what is best for him and come back to us. 

It is with the most pride I've ever had of you, Regulus Arcturus, that I give you this news. The Dark Lord himself said he wants you to be part of his close circle. He wants you to be his Death Eater, Regulus. This is extraordinary! Your cousin already joined them and so did your mother and me. Lucius is also there and your friend Nott. You would never be alone.  
You will do it on your 15th birthday, my son. On November you will appear to be incredibly ill and we will have to take you out of the school for a short while. That is when you will join us all. I hope you are proud like we are, Regulus. 

Don't disappoint us. 

Your father, Orion Black.

Sirius threw the parchment on the ground, his eyes filled with rage and despair. Regulus was just a kid and yet, his parents wanted him to be a dark wizard, wanted him to join a supremacist bastard. His hands were shaking so badly he could barely hold his wand but he still managed to set it on fire and watch it burn in front of him. He barely realised Regulus hand on his and Remus half hug. He barely realised when the tears started falling down his face. Barely noticed when he started sobbing and plopped down on the dirty ground. "You are not doing it. I'm not letting you do it. Never."

"There's no choice, Alpha*..." Regulus quietly sat down by his side, Remus giving them some privacy. He had never heard his younger friend call Sirius like that, but he took it as a childhood nickname. "I will have to do it no matter what. Father won't let me get away with it and if I don't... You know what will happen."

"You are just a child! How can he do that to a child?! I won't let you, Leo,*!" Sirius' voice was so broken it made Remus' heart sink inside his chest. He wished he could do something about it at all, but Orion's words also took a toll on him. He was a half-breed after all and one Black Prince messing with a werewolf was bad enough. If people knew he was friends with Regulus... And yet, he couldn't let go. He felt the younger loneliness. He was in a way, as afraid as Remus of the truth coming out.

"It is not up to you, brother. And I am deeply sorry for having to do it, you know I am. But I will help you from inside. I just have to find a way..."

"Oclumency. You will learn how to close your mind to the Dark Lord and you will start it right now. If you have to do it... We will teach you everything we know and what we don't even know yet. You will be prepared." Sirius' voice was so weak and still, he was resolute, his hand clutching his brother's. 

"We are proud of you, Reggie. We won't leave you, okay?"

"That's good. Because there will be an attack here during the visit." Regulus got up and dragged Sirius with him starting to walk towards Hogshead. He needed to drink to tell them the Death Eaters plans and also because he was trying not to cry seeing the reaction of his brother. During the whole way, Sirius not even once let go of his hand and Remus' arm was back around his shaking shoulders. For the first time in a long time, he felt loved, cared and warm. Maybe everything that was happening had a bright side after all.


End file.
